Definitely Not Relaxing
by NaiShiteru
Summary: Shizuka is relaxing in her house, until Kanra appears. On her bed. Shizuka rages and wants to kill her but because of Kanra, things end up being very different Instead. Femslash/Lemon. Kanra/Shizuka.  fem Shizaya!  Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara! It's Ryohgo Narita's. I don't win any money with this and it's just for fun. Shizuka and Kanra (fem Shizuo and fem Izaya) are fan-based and are not original, canon characters.

**Warning:** This contains a bit of femslash. And it's a PWP. That means...well...it's just lemon. It's my first time writing a lemon, so please...bear with me.

_Side note._ I wrote this for a friend who wanted me to write a yuri story for her. I ended up ditching the first work and instead wrote this.

* * *

><p>Shizuka was quietly sitting on her bed, her back against the wall. The window of her small room was open and fresh air made its way towards the space.<p>

The blonde, tall debt collector looked around the room for some seconds; she thought she had heard something. Then, she returned her attention to the book she held in her hands.

It was a really hot day. Hence that was the reason the window was open.

Shizuka wasn't really the kind of woman who liked to think. She didn't even know what a book was doing between her hands, but her boss, Tom; had said that she should read more. It was good for the mind. And it would help her calm her down.

The blonde, though natural brunette, was known in whole Ikebukuro, for her un-human strength. Everyone feared her. She was known to rage a lot. Whenever she was pissed off, she would throw vending machines, or Stop Signals at every living thing. Still, she liked to admit that she hated violence.

One of the things that she hated most was Orihara Kanra. They had been enemies since high school, when the black-haired girl slashed her with her flick blade. Since then, whenever she could spot the freak, she would run behind her, throwing everything she could at her.

Kanra was known for trolling. She was into the dark side of Tokyo. She was an informant for the Japanese Yakuza and had gained many enemies. But somehow, what she could do best was ruining Shizuka's days.

The blonde girl tried to concentrate on the kanjis that appeared on the pages. She hadn't read a book since high school. She never attended college. And she changed jobs really fast.

Shizuka sighed. She couldn't get Kanra out of her mind. The main character in the book she was reading reminded her of the red-eyed informant girl. She started raging and trembling, wondering why Tom had said that books would calm her down. She wanted to shout and go out to the street, from Ikebukuro to Shinjuku, break Kanra's apartment door and kill her for once.

Until she felt something wet in her tight.

"W-What?" She said, looking down, upon her book.

Much to her dismay, she found something displeasing. She almost fainted when she saw none other than her archenemy, Kanra Orihara.

"KANRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She shouted. The other girl just giggled and rolled, then continued licking her tight.

"Kanraaa! Get. The. Fuck. Out.!" Shizuka shouted. She didn't have a clue how Kanra had entered, but she was starting to feel the rage. She wanted to grab the desk and smash it against Kanra's skull.

"Hehe, every so beasty, Shizuka-chan! I told you that isn't good. You might want to-" Kanra started to say, but she got pushed against the wall.

"Kanra. Get out. Get out. Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill." The blonde girl said, standing up. "I'm going to kill you once and for all!"

"Really, Shizuka-chan…I've heard that for the past eight years…don't you think it's a bit tiresome to hear it again?" Kanra giggled. She stood up, her back still against the wall she was pushed to. Shizuka breathed in and out and sat back on the bed, grabbing the book and reading, trying to ignore the informant.

"Gah, what a protozoic creature you are, Shizuka-chan! I want attention." The girl whined.

"Flea, get out." Shizuka said.

"Make me." Kanra smirked, taking her flick blade out.

"I'm not going to fight with you. Not in my room. So, get the fucking out." The blonde girl said, combing her rather short hair.

Then, she returned to her book and forgot about everything. Kanra just stayed there, angry that she hadn't gotten the reaction she wanted to see.

'Gah, I'll have to change to plan two.' She said.

The blonde was immersed in her book. She looked rather interested, and passed the pages eagerly. Kanra took this as an advantage, and slipped to her bed. Then, she laid herself on Shizuka's body, and slashed her shirt open.

"KAANRAAA!" Shizuka was pissed. Overly pissed. She looked down on her chest to see that the fabric was now torn. Then she looked at Kanra, who was smiling deviously at her, her head between her breasts, before opening her mouth to object.

"Continue reading. I'm not doing anything. I swear."

Shizuka didn't trust the informant. Her honey eyes looked once or twice before deciding to return to the book she was reading. It was really interesting. She didn't notice anything. But Kanra was already playing with her flickblade again, before breaking her bra.

Of course, the raven-haired girl took much care into being silent, so that the blonde girl didn't notice. But once she opened Shizuka's bra, she couldn't help herself.

"Really, what size are you, Shizuka? Ever so big. I'm really jealous, although I shouldn't complain." She whispered, before licking the skin.

"Agh!" Shizuka whined. "K-Kanra! Fuck you. Stop or I'm going to kill you."

"White? So plain, Shizuka-chan."

"What the hell do you want? I wear a white shirt, I don't want to get more people to watch me."

"You mean…you don't get comments on your large breasts. But they are so beautiful." Kanra commented.

"Fuck. Kanra, get off me now! Don't lick me!"

Kanra smirked and stoped licking her, but then she started sucking the skin. Then, her hands made her way to Shizuka's broken shirt, and she managed to take it away and toss it to the side. The broken white bra fell from Shizuka's tanned skin. Her heart was beating fast, and Shizuka started to panic and panted.

"KANRAAA! I'M FUCKING GOING TO KILL YOU!" She shouted, before her book was tossed to the side.

"Gah, I know you've never liked to read, don't trick me now. We don't need the book to do anything."

"Fine then." Shizuka rolled her eyes, took Kanra's flickblade and broke it in two. "We don't need this, neither."

"Good. Because I didn't plan to attack you today." Kanra smiled.

Shizuka sighed as she pushed Kanra aside. She was already shirtless, but she didn't feel like covering herself; Kanra had already seen everything.

Kanra crawled back, onto the end of the bed and giggled as she admired her work. Shizuka just blushed, but then, she remembered who it was. It was Kanra. Her enemy whom she had sworn to kill. She felt the heat around her body, and her eye twitched before raging again.

Taking Kanra's both wrists, she pinned her to the bed, her tall body on top of the other's small and lithe one. Kanra just continued to giggle, before breaking into a maniac-like laugh.

"So, you like to control everything, huh, Shizuka?" She was laughing her ass off, literally.

"Shut up. You don't want to fight, then let me find another way to kick your damned ass once and for all." She said. Her honey coloured eyes blinked. Red orbs just stared plainly at her. Then, Shizuka let one of Kanra's wrists go and ripped off her shirt.

Kanra looked surprised to feel her white skin exposed, but soon found it a good feeling, and she giggled again.

"Huh, you complained about my fucking bra. Then, I may complain about yours, too."

"I don't think there is much to complain. You know, bloody red fits me. It turns you on." Kanra giggled again.

"No it does-" A pair of lips collided with her own. It was a hot, messy kiss. Shizuka tried to reply, but then, Kanra managed to slip her tongue, exploring the wet mouth.

"Mphgagh." Shizuka said. Kanra giggled and broke the kiss. Then, she took her bra off. Shizuka helped her, and then blushed.

"What size are you, really?" Shizuka giggled. This time it was her turn to troll Kanra off. "You're really small, you know?"

"Well, I'm not _that_ small. It's just that you are too big. And it's not my damned fault you are." Kanra giggled as she looked at her pale skin.

The blonde ex-bartender approached her mouth to Kanra's skin, much like the latter had done earlier. She rolled her tongue, and smirked at Kanra's delighted face.

"S-Shiz- Ah… Agh…" She said.

"You like it? Perverted flea?" The blonde said.

"It's not my fault." Kanra pushed her aside, and quickly pulled Shizuka's skirt off, leaving the other girl almost naked. She giggled as she stood up, leaving the bed.

"Fucking flea." Shizuka said, planning to grab the black skirt again; but said 'flea' was much quicklier.

"FUCKING FLEA! Give me back my skirt!" She shouted, standing up abruptly, but the other girl ran off with the cloth in her hands.

"No way. First catch me." The girl left the room, stuck her tongue at the blonde and then mimicked a weird face.

"You're going to regret this!" The blonde started to run behind Kanra, much like their daily street fights, only this time it was more…_perverted_.

Too bad for Kanra, that wasn't her own house. That meant it was much smaller than her apartment, and she didn't know where everything was. She ended up in a hallway, with no place left to run away. She backed against the wall, smirking at Shizuka.

When the blonde came closer, she just laughed and threw the skirt away, over Shizuka. The mobile phone that was on the pocket fell out, crashing against the floor.

"What will you do now? You can go back to look for your skirt, but then again…I'm all cornered now." Kanra smirked.

"Screw the shirt, I've got you." Shizuka smirked, hugging Kanra and leaving small kisses on her neck. Her hands made their way towards the skirt, pushing it down, and throwing it away, much like the informant had done earlier. Kanra giggled and pushed her body against Shizuka's.

She started kissing her neck, despite the height difference, but that was no problem for her. She stood on her toes as she passed her pale fingers through the blonde, short hair. Shizuka did the same to her, and when she felt ready, she skipped her hand under the red and black panties Kanra wore.

Scissoring her way to Kanra's entrance, she heard as the smaller girl moaned. Then, she pressed her body against the wall, which offered resistance.

"Ooh, Shizuka is a pervert! I never would have guessed." She smirked as she moaned anew. Shizuka started rubbing her clit, and the brunette couldn't resist to the touch.

"Gah…Shi-Shizu-ka is…so…good…feel…so AAAH! Nice…" Kanra smirked as she wetted her panties. Then, in an impulse, she threw them away, standing in all her glory in front of an amazed blonde debt-collector.

She smirked as she licked Shizuka's neck, and then, wrapped her legs around Shizuka's hips, her back against the wall. She let her had fall back, and enjoyed the pleasure until the phone, started to ring.

A bit annoyed, Shizuka went away, letting Kanra fall to the ground. The girl protested soundly, but got shut up.

"Yes, Tom-san?" It was Shizuka's boss. "What? Yeah…"

Kanra smirked, then stood up and stole the phone from Shizuka's hands.

"Yes, Tom? It's me Kanra…and I suggest you leave us alone, since we are about to have some sex. Thank you." She smirked as she turned the power off and threw it away, to the pile of skirts that was on the hallway.

"KANRAAAAA!" Shizuka raged.

"Now…where were we?"


End file.
